Mating Season - Interspecies Love
by Tortured Artist
Summary: With Mating Season returning to Zootopia, everyone is looking to get laid. As Judy and Nick enjoy their new lives together, their love inadvertently encourages other interspecies couples such as Clawhauser spending intimate time with an online friend, Bellwether getting reacquainted with an old girlfriend, and another fox and rabbit couple set aside their differences.
1. Prologue

Mating Season – Interspecies Love

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _(Author's Note: The following story is the third part of a trilogy, proceeding after_ Mating Season _and_ Hopping into the Back Seat, _although you don't have to read those stories to understand this one.)_

As the days grew longer and the weather became warmer, it was once again the beginning of spring, and with it comes the Mating Season for Zootopia. There were still piles of melting snow on the ground in the ecosystems with no environmental controls, blooming flower buds emerged on the trees and bushes, and many adult animals felt an increased drive to seek out a partner as part of an old hangover from primitive times. As the effects of the changing seasons began to influence the hormones of the mammals in the city, one particular fox and bunny were driven crazy with lust.

Throughout the day while they were at work, Judy and Nick were feeling extra aroused. Judy could feel her body growing warmer as the day went on. Nick had it worse as every time he got a whiff of Judy's sweet pheromones, he had to fight back the growing boner. By the time the sun went down, they went home for a little relief. It had been months since the two moved into an apartment together, a bigger and nicer place than Judy's former bachelorette pad, and most importantly, it was private. As soon as they came home, the two wasted no time with stripping each other, tossing their clothes everywhere.

"Oh...Nick..." said Judy as she affectionately kissed him.

The two threw themselves onto the bed with Nick lying on top of Judy. As they kissed and caressed their furry bodies, Judy spread her legs, and Nick happily accepted her invitation. He penetrated her warm love tunnel, now feeling familiar to him, unlike their first time last year. With the Mating Season enhancing their pleasure, Nick tried to slow his thrusts, hoping to slow down the process so it wouldn't finish too soon. Judy hooked her legs around Nick's back, keeping him as close to him as possible as he fucked her. They said nothing to each other besides grunts, groans, and animals noises, too lost in the moment for coherent speech. Although the two had much more privacy, that didn't mean the neighbors were unaware of their relationship. Importantly, three lonely hearts overheard the noises coming from their apartment:

Living in the apartment below Nick and Judy, their neighbor was organizing her make-up when she heard the lovemaking above. Feeling a twinge of jealousy and loneliness, she pulled out a photograph of herself standing happily alongside her old childhood friend, a sheep named Dawn Bellwether. She longingly ran her hoof along the front of the picture. Although she knew she was finally going to see Bellwether tomorrow, she couldn't help but wonder if she'll be the same sheep she'd known years ago.

Another neighbor with exceptionally good hearing also heard the moans and the squeak of bedsprings. Even the noise from her video games weren't enough to drown out Nick and Judy. She gripped the controls, watching her unmoving game avatar on her flickering TV. No amount of games could ever replace genuine companionship with another mammal. She turned off her gaming console, feeling lonely and dissatisfied.

A third neighbor walked passed Nick and Judy's apartment, and heard them through the walls. He tried to ignore the noise as he walked by, but then he heard his cell phone go off. He pulled out his phone, but the moment he saw he got a text from his girlfriend, he angrily deleted it, and walked off in a huff.

Despite Nick's best efforts to control his passion, he was already getting close and so was Judy. With just a few more thrusts, he finally knotted her. He let out a howl to the ceiling, all four paws gripping the bed sheets. Judy orgasmed with him, letting out moans of pleasure as she felt the warmth of Nick's gift, his knot ensuring none of it escaped. Nick collapsed on top of Judy, his heart racing. The two managed to lock lips a few times as their strength waned and the afterglow took over.

"Oh, I needed that," said Nick. As he cuddled next to Judy, he noticed her ears were turned to the walls, and she seemed to be listening intently. "Carrots, is something wrong?"

"It's just so quiet tonight...aside for us. I'd hate to think someone is out there alone."

Nick gave her an affectionate kiss. "Oh Judy, that's so like you, always thinking of others. Give them time. Mating Season has just started. Speaking of that, I'm not tired just yet. Would you like a quick dinner before we start round two?"

Feeling her loins burning for more, Judy quietly nodded in agreement.


	2. Parole

Mating Season – Interspecies Love

Chapter 2: Parole

Far off on the outskirts of the Meadowlands, there stood the Zootopia Prison. Although some of the more hardened criminals spend decades if not their entire lives there, there can be a glimmer of hope at times, particularly for one little sheep who, after over a year of trying, finally made parole. With a song in her heart, Bellwether took off her orange prison uniform and put on her old wool shirt and skirt, the same outfit she wore on the day of her arrest. Eager to finally see the outside world again, Bellwether happily let the guard escort her through security. She walked out the door of the prison and into the parking lot. From there, she saw a familiar face.

"Well, well, how's it feel to finally be free?" Waiting in the prison parking lot, just outside the exit, was a pig. She leaned on one hoof on the hood of her car. She wore a long, white dress with a red coat over it, and tied with a black sash at the waist. The curly white hair on top of her head was neatly combed to her side. She wore mascara and jewelry, complimenting her sense of style. She smiled at Bellwether with her lips covered in bright red lipstick. Everyone else in Zootopia knew her as Mayor Swinton, but to Bellwether, she knew her as her old friend, Eliza.

Bellwether happily hugged Swinton. "I have to say, Eliza, freedom feels good."

"Well Dawn, you're looking awfully thin and unmanicured. Have you not been taking care of yourself in prison?"

"Ugh! It was like living in a pigpen. Uh, no offense! I'll tell you all about it in the car."

With just a click of the car remote, Bellwether was allowed access into the passenger seat of Swinton's car. It may have been a basic crimson Howlnda, but the car's outside was spotless and free of scratches while the inside was clean and fragrant. Swinton got into the driver's seat and drove off into town.

"So, has anything changed since the last time we spoke?" casually asked Swinton.

"Before I got parole, I had some new inmates beside my cell. They were a pair of wolves who would frequently howl at the moon at night, keeping me and several other inmates awake at night."

"Let me guess, they were in prison because no one could put up with them."

Bellwether laughed. "Good point, although what was worse than sleeping with them was having to share the woman's shower with them. I don't think you'd want to hear about it."

"So long as there was no soap involved, I don't mind."

"Oh no, it was nothing like that. The two are sisters who are never apart. As you can imagine, showering in front of two wolves always made me nervous, especially when they stared at me. They never said anything to me, but..." Bellwether slouched in her seat. "I suspected they knew who I was and what I'd done."

"Dawn, are you all right?"

Bellwether let out a sigh. "How can I make a living in Zootopia again?"

"Well, you can't let fear stop you. Don't worry about your past, and instead focus on your future."

"Yeah," feeling depressed, Bellwether hastily changed the subject, "but enough about me, what about you? How are things in the office?"

Swinton let out a frustrated sigh. "It's been hard. After you're arrest, the public had a hard time accepting me as their new mayor."

"But you didn't know anything about the night howlers."

"Even so, it was hard to convince the public of that," said Swinton, hitting the breaks hard in front of a red light.

Bellwether fidgeted nervously. "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the night howlers when I picked you to be my assistant mayor. I just couldn't drag you into it."

"And you think I'm happy about it now? I often considered writing you a pardon, but I thought it would attract more bad press. I don't plan on running next year."

"I truly am sorry, but for what it's worth, I'm glad I at least have one friend left. I can assure you that if there's anything else about work—"

"There's nothing else," abruptly shouted Swinton. After nervously drumming her hooves on the steering wheel in thought, she turned to Bellwether and added, "There's nothing else besides the usual pressures."

Bellwether stared at her, not sure how to respond. "Eliza, if there's any—"

The driver behind them honked his horn, warning them that the light had already turned green and they weren't moving. Swinton drove the car forward, and the two said nothing else until they got home.

#

They arrived at the Oasis Apartments where Swinton lived. As the two of them stepped out of the car, Bellwether became acutely aware of all the stares she'd been getting. Every mammal she walked by glared at her, clearly knowing full well who she was, making her feel self conscious. As they entered Swinton's apartment, Bellwether was relieved to be indoors, out of sight of the staring animals. The inside of Swinton's apartment was just as well decorated as she was dressed. The furniture all matched each other and complimented the numerous paintings and lamps throughout the living room.

"Follow me." Swinton led Bellwether into the bedroom. "We'll have to share a bed together. It'll be like old times."

"You mean back in our college days?" asked Bellwether, hoping to brighten the mood. "Remember the time we visited that prom, and beforehand, you spent hours just picking out a dress."

"At least I didn't try to save money by trimming my own hair."

"What? I was low on money."

"And yet you still didn't do the best job with those sheers. Afterword, I could have sworn you got into a fight with a lawnmower."

Bellwether gave her a friendly shove. She noticed the bathroom connected to the single bedroom and said, "I'll just use your toilet for a second." She entered the bathroom to find it also decorated and clean, a sweet perfume filling the air. After using the toilet, she washed her hooves in the sink. Noticing the soap dispenser was almost empty, she opened the bathroom cabinet to look for more, and instead saw that it was full of mascara, lipstick, powders and other beauty products. She left the bathroom, and found Swinton standing on her balcony, drinking in the cool early spring air.

"You're low on hoof soap," said Bellwether, "and I couldn't help but notice that you still have a lot of make-up."

"I always have to look my best." Swinton looked down from her fourth floor apartment at the children playing below.

"Oh, I know all too well," said Bellwether as she stood beside her on the balcony. "I remember how you would look into the mirror after you're done, and you would say, 'still just a pig.'"

Swinton fidgeted nervously.

"I really did miss you and your funny little quirks," said Bellwether. "Although, I'll admit, I'm surprised that you maintained contact with me while I was in prison."

"How so?"

"I don't know...I just thought that after all this time, you would have moved on. You know..." In a hushed whisper, Bellwether added, "found a new girlfriend."

Swinton's face turned red, becoming uncharacteristically bashful. She tilted her head toward the sliding door, implying she didn't want to continue the conversation on the balcony. Taking the hint, Bellwether went back inside with Swinton following her close behind. Swinton slid the glass sliding door shut and closed the curtains, making sure no one could see them.

Swinton affectionately hugged Bellwether. "Dawn, don't ever think I would do that. There is no one else I want to be with right now than with you."

Bellwether felt her body growing hot, the physical contact was arousing her primal instincts. "I...I love you too, Eliza."

Bellwether wrapped her arms around Swinton, holding each other close. Swinton was only a few inches taller than Bellwether, allowing her to stick her snout into her lover's wool on her head and sniffing it. Feeling uncomfortable by the sensations, Bellwether gently broke away from the hug, seeing Swinton's wide smile. The heat of the moment overtaking her, Swinton leaned over and kissed Bellwether on the lips. Bellwether backed off, surprised. She put a hoof to her lips and smeared the residue of the red lipstick.

"Sorry about that," said Swinton. "It's Mating Season and I'm feeling rather...excited."

"It's all right." Bellwether wiped off the rest of the lipstick with a tissue.

"Remember when we graduated from college? You know, the night when we got to the top of the roof of the school, and kissed for the first time?"

"Of course I do."

"All this time, we went on dates, we hung out together, even shared a bed together, but we never...you know...consummated that love."

Bellwether stared at Swinton in stunned silence, feeling both excited and scared at the same time.

"I know it's the hormones talking, but—"

"Eliza, I can't..." said Bellwether, her voice shaking.

"Why? Is it because you think I'm an ugly pig?"

"Yes—I mean no! You're not ugly. You're beautiful. It's just that...we're two different species...and we're both female...and I...and we..."

"What difference does it make?"

"But we—"

"What are you afraid of?"

Bellwether froze, not wanting to answer. "Let's not talk about it right now."

Swinton nervously tapped her lower hoof on the floor before she reluctantly relented. "Well, let's go out and do some grocery shopping."

"That's fine by me," said Bellwether, abruptly without a second thought.

#

Not far away was the Zootopia Police Department. It was the afternoon, and several officers who worked the morning shift that day were getting ready to go home. Within the woman's locker room, Judy was at her assigned locker, which was located on the ground and was so large, she could fit herself inside of it. She stripped down to her underwear, and before she could grab her pants from the locker, a very large shirt landed on top of her like a blanket.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said Judy as she blindly felt her way under the shirt.

The shirt was picked up off of her. As Judy looked up, she saw Francine the elephant looking down on her with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry about that, Judy," said Francine, her voice surprisingly light and squeaky for an elephant. "I didn't see you down there."

"That's okay," said Judy, sliding on her pants. "So, what are you going to do tonight?"

"I'll probably stay home and play online games," said Francine. "Ben and I have been planning on teaming up to explore this really hard dungeon in World of Warthogs."

"You're seriously spending Mating Season on a game?" asked Judy as she slid on her shirt. "Why aren't you out on a date or something?"

"Oh no, I can't do that," said Francine, letting out a nervous laugh at the end of her sentence. "I'm not outgoing and attractive like you. Not to mention guys think I'm a dweeb."

Judy looked over Francine, and noticed she was once again wearing her pink shirt with an 8-bit video game character on the front. She also wore a frilly red skirt with pictures of smiling sun flowers printed along the rim.

"What are you and Nick going to do?" asked Francine.

"Nick and I are going to meet Nick's friends over dinner, then we'll go home for some intimate time. Nothing major."

"That's so sweet."

"You know, you could also have someone in your life too if you just tried."

Francine blushed profusely to the point where she used her large ears to cover her cheeks. "I-I don't know. It's much easier to meet other mammals online."

"There may be risks involved meeting mammals face to face, but there is greater reward," said Judy as she closed her locker and secured the lock. "You may be a dweeb, but there are some mammals who like that. You just have to be bold."

Francine kept her face covered with her ears, not sure what to say. She nervously watched Judy as she walked out of the locker room, silently thinking about what Judy said.

#

Clawhauser sat at the front desk, happily watching his Gazelle app while Nick, dressed in casual clothes, leaned against the counter.

"So tell me more about this game you and Francine have been playing," said Nick, engaging in small talk.

"Oh, it's really cool," said Clawhauser, taking his eyes off his phone. "We get to create our own characters from a list of fanciful swine races. My character, for example, is Gold Hoof the Magnificent, a fierce boar with the power to cleave mountains in a single cut."

"Can you really do that in game?"

"Well...no, but in my head he certainly can. I also decked him out in chainmail pants, gave him a huge chest plate with tusk-shaped spikes on the shoulders, and a longsword."

"Interesting," said Nick. "Who's Francine's character?"

"She plays the sorceress Egsenbakon. In addition to her magical powers, she also was designed with nice curves, tightfitting pants, and an armored chest plate that shows off her midriff. I wish I had a picture of her character to show you." Clawhauser grinned as he pictured Francine's character, dwelling on the memory with a dopy grin on his face. He suddenly went tense with embarrassment as he felt his arousal start to poke through the front of his pants.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, the Mating Season has gotten to me hard, literally and figuratively. Once I get home, I'll spend a little time with some paw lotion and a tissue before I start gaming."

Nick grimaced, trying to block the image from his mind. "Well, have fun with that."

Judy and Francine came out of the woman's locker room to meet Nick and Clawhauser.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," said Nick. "See yeah!"

As Judy and Nick walked out of the department, Francine leaned over the desk.

"So Ben, are you ready for game night?" asked Francine, a wide, childish grin spread across her face.

"You bet, and I have something for you." Clawhauser leaned under the desk and pulled out a box. He showed it to her, revealing it to be an elephant-sized joystick.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. Now I won't have to use the keypad the whole time." Francine opened the box and pulled out the joystick. However, when she looked it over, she was surprised to see that it had no cable. "How do I hook it up to my computer?"

"It's wireless. You just have to hook it up with Bluetooth and you're all set."

"I've never used that before. How do I hook it up?"

"How about I come over to your apartment and show you? My shift will be over by five."

"That is so sweet of you, Ben," said Francine. "I'll see you soon." She gripped the joystick in her trunk, and happily skipped out the door.

Clawhauser watched her go, getting a good look at her swinging tail, causing his manhood to throb again.

 _I'll stop over at Francine's apartment real quick, then I'll come home,_ thought Clawhauser. _I'm sure I can control myself by then._

 _Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, back in the early days when Zootopia's script was written, the main villain of the story was originally going to be a pig named Mayor Swinton. She was cut from the movie, but that doesn't mean I can't put her in my story._


	3. Trunk Job

Mating Season – Interspecies Love

Chapter 3: Trunk Job

At the Oasis Apartments, the residences live in close proximately to the watering hole that Zootopia was built from. Alongside the apartments was a park where tenants could spend time outdoors. There were playgrounds of large and small sizes for the kids, trees and flowers growing all around them, small piles of melting snow off to the sides, and park benches for picnics overlooking the lake. Nick and Judy sat at one of these benches, looking out at the ancient watering hole.

"So Nick, tell me more about these friends of yours," said Judy.

"I think you've met them before. One of them is a rabbit who lives here in these apartments."

"I know plenty of rabbits in Zootopia, and hardly any of them stand out."

"Oh, but trust me, you haven't met any rabbit like Jack Savage."

"Who?"

"Oh you'll see. He's right over there, coming toward us."

At first, Judy didn't notice him amongst the larger animals out enjoying the spring. That was until she noticed a single rabbit heading toward them with his eyes glued on his smartphone. He wore a casual sky blue shirt and brown pants, looking like a guy off to collage. He had gray fur with black tiger stripes along the back of his head and black tipped ears. As he got close, he looked up from his smartphone, looked at Judy with his blue eyes, and gave her a warm smile.

"Judy, this is Jack Savage," said Nick.

"And you're the famous Judy Hopps," said Jack. "It's an honor to meet you in person." He took Judy's paw with his right paw and gave it a formal kiss like a gentleman.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, too," said Judy, blushing. "So where's your girlfriend?"

"She'll be here soon," said Jack. "She's just—" His smartphone beeped. He looked at the text message he just received, and growled irritably. "Damn her! How many times do I have to tell her to not text while driving? She's going to kill herself one of these days."

"Is something wrong?" asked Judy.

Jack took a seat at the bench. "Ugh! We haven't spoken to each other in days. We mostly talk through text messages, that includes texting me to let me know she's on her way."

"What's her name?"

"Skye."

"How did you and Skye wind up together?"

"Skye and I work in the Zootopia Foreign Affairs Department. We're partners, just like you and Nick."

Judy tapped her claw against the bench, trying to remember all she could about the ZFAD, but little came to memory. "What do you do in the ZFAD?"

"Mostly travel to other countries, hunting down international criminals, and act as diplomats to exotic animals. Have you ever wrestled a crocodile?"

"What's a crocodile?"

"Now that is a story in itself."

His smartphone beeped again. Jack picked up the phone and typed a short text message. "Skye just pulled into the parking lot. I told her where to find us."

"I'm sure we'll be able to work things out between you and Skye," said Judy.

"I hope so, we're so different I don't know if we could really work together anymore."

"Well, if things don't work out, there are other rabbits out there."

"True, but it's hard to find a rabbit that is willing to keep up with my line of work. Skye is different."

Judy could hear loud shouting from across the parking lot.

"KEEP YOUR QUILLS TO YOURSELF, YOU DAMN HEDGEHOG."

The three of them turned around to see an arctic fox emerging from the parking lot and walking toward them. She wore a light gray dress and a straw sun hat with holes in the top for her ears to poke through. She had a few hedgehog quills sticking into her shin, which she tried to pull out while walking toward the bench. When she saw a group of squirrels playing in the grass, she gave them an angry growl, baring her teeth at them. The squirrels scattered in fright.

"Whoa! I've never seen such a wound up fox," said Judy. "I'd hate to be around her right now."

"That fox is Skye," said Jack.

"Say what...?"

Skye approached them, angrily staring at Jack with her piercing blue eyes.

"Hello, Skye," said Jack, keeping his voice calm and polite. "You remember Nick Wilde?"

"I remember him, he stepped on my tail."

"Hey, it happens," said Nick. "Just the hazard with having a longer tail."

"And this here is his girlfriend, Judy Hopps," said Jack.

"It's nice to meet you," said Judy, giving Skye an awkward smile.

"We were just talking about the time I wrestled a crocodile," said Jack.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't there to sedate it, you would have been eaten alive."

"Ha! I'll admit that's probably true."

Skye sat down next to Jack, staring at the two with a judgmental gaze.

"Jack was just telling us about your job at ZFAD" said Judy. "He told me you guys handle diplomacy and hunting down criminals."

"I mostly let Jack handle the diplomacy," said Skye. "I'm the one who beats up and arrests criminals. I guess it's like your job at the ZPD, except we deal with criminals outside of Zootopia."

"Is it hard to track down those criminals?" asked Judy.

"Many of them put up a fight or run away, but I always find ways of bringing them down."

"Like how?"

"One time, we were hunting down a group of cats who were smuggling illegal catnip into Zootopia. However, Jack and I only managed to get one of the cats. We asked him to tell us where the rest were hiding, and when he didn't talk, I tied him up by his genitals, hanged him on the ceiling, and left him there until he told us everything."

Judy laughed. "Oh come on, you didn't really do that, did you?"

Skye didn't laugh, and Jack was wincing at a memory.

Nick, sensing the awkward feeling in the air, causally said, "Well, let's eat, shall we? I got the sushi everyone ordered." Nick picked up the bag he had seated beside him, and pulled out bento boxes. He handed them the bento boxes one at a time.

"I've never eaten sushi before," admitted Judy.

"Well this should be fun," said Nick. "Carrots, you have the cucumber and eggplant roll, a tofu and egg roll for myself, Jack gets the asparagus, shiitake, and mayo uramaki, and Skye gets the salmon maki."

Jack gave Skye an annoyed look as he watched Nick give the box to Skye.

"And," added Nick as he pulled out a bottle from the bag, "I got a bottle of saké to share."

Jack leaned over to Skye and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like seeing you eating meat."

"Oh, not this again," said Skye. "Look, I can't help it if I'm a predator, so if you have a problem watching me eat fish or bugs, then look away."

"I know you're a predator," said Jack. "But I still find it disgusting."

Skye let out an indignant humph. "Not as disgusting as eating wooden sticks."

"How many times do I have to tell you? They're not sticks, they're chew toys. My teeth are constantly growing, and I need something to chew on to keep them in good health."

Nick and Judy awkwardly watched the two argue.

"Nick, are you sure we can help these two?" asked Judy.

"Trust me, Carrots," said Nick. "Once they see how well we get along, I'm sure they'll be on the road to a better relationship before they know it."

#

Clawhauser pulled up into the parking lot of the Oasis Apartments. He stepped out of the car wearing a red and blue Hawaiian shirt and sky blue shorts. He had the box tucked under one arm. He knew Francine lived in one of the elephant sized apartments on the ground floor, so he walked passed the rows of giant sized doors until he finally found the one where Francine lived behind. Standing up on his toes to reach the doorbell, he rang it and a minute later, Francine opened the door.

"Hello, Ben!" she said. "Thank you for coming. I'll show you where the computer is."

The apartment was very small for Francine, her living room had a desk, a TV, a few game consoles, and rows of book shelves containing novels and comic books, leaving a walkway that was barely large enough for her to move around in. She led him to an elephant sized desk that was so big, Clawhauser was barely tall enough to peek over the top. With Francine along side him, he felt claustrophobic.

"Uh, I don't think I can use a computer this big," said Clawhauser.

Francine sat down in the elephant sized chair, its supports squeaking loudly under her weight. "That's not a problem." She picked up Clawhauser as if he was a little kid, and placed him in her lap.

Clawhauser felt his face redden as he found himself sitting in a woman's lap.

"Thank you..." he said, awkwardly. Using the oversized touchpad and keyboard, he showed Francine how to hook up the joystick with Bluetooth. Once the joystick was hooked up, Francine experimented with it by playing a racing game on her computer. She crossed her arms around Clawhauser as she used the joystick. On the screen, she played the game, blasting her way through the cars.

"This is amazing," said Francine, giggling like a bubbly calf. "It's a lot better than using the keyboard."

"I don't know too many girls who like playing the video games I like to play. I thought you deserve this."

"Aw, you're such a sweat guy." Francine affectionately stroked his head with her trunk.

Clawhauser leaned back into Francine, feeling comfortable in her arms. Combined that with the fact that he was sitting in her lap and his hormones were raging, he was certainly growing more stimulated. He was too distracted to notice his underwear growing tight. Francine let out a cheer as she crossed the finish line, winning first place. She quit the game and set the controller aside. She wrapped her arms around Clawhauser in a hug.

"Thank you so much for helping me today," she said.

"I'm glad I could help."

As she looked down at Clawhauser, it was only then that Francine noticed the bulge. "Ben, are you getting excited?"

"Yes, that was an intense game."

"I don't mean the game, I mean..." She bashfully pointed between his legs with her trunk.

When Clawhauser saw what was happening, he quickly leaped off Francine's lap, and covered himself up with both paws.

"I-I'm so sorry you saw that," he said.

"No need to apologize," said Francine as she got out of her chair. "It's the Mating Season. Everyone has been feeling...randy. Do you have someone to spend the season with?"

"You mean like a girlfriend?" asked Clawhauser. "To be honest, I've never even gone out with a woman."

"Why not? What are you afraid of?"

Clawhauser had to think about his answer. "It's just that I want my first time to be special. Plus, I can't find too many cheetahs who would want to go out with a dweeb like me?"

"Aw, Clawhauser, I think that's cute. There aren't that many men who would want to save themselves for a special someone. Most would rather lose it as soon as possible."

"That's sweat of you to say. I should probably go home, and take care of my..."

"Oh, I..." Francine covered up her blushing face with her big ears. Her conversation with Judy was ringing in her head.

"What is it?"

"I-I was thinking...maybe I could...help you...with that..." Francine's face was so red, she was beginning to sweat under the veil of her ears.

"Francine, please don't hide your face from me. Just tell me what you're thinking."

Francine nervously revealed her blushing face. "When an elephant wants to satisfy her boyfriend, she would often give him what is called a...trunk job."

"You mean like...?"

"It's just that I've never had someone with me on Mating Season either, and I...I like you, Ben. I want you to be...the first guy I give a...trunk job to.

Clawhauser wasn't sure at first, but curiosity and hormones drove him on. "Alright, I'll give it a try."

Francine knelt down before Clawhauser. He felt his heart race as she reached for the fly of his pants. He felt his cheeks grow even hotter as he let her pull down his garments in one swift motion, letting his erection spring out. Francine picked up a bottle of lotion and slowly smeared some on her trunk. She reached her trunk over to him, and slowly gripped his member. Clawhauser winced from her warm touch.

"Don't be scared," said Francine, trying her best to keep her voice calm. "I'll be gentle."

Clawhauser took in deep breaths as she began to stroke him with her trunk. The way she wrapped her trunk around him was exhilarating, touching and stimulating every part of his meat. His pants of nervousness changed into moans of pleasure as she stimulated him. He let out a cry of joy as Francine gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Are you liking it?" asked Francine.

"Oh...faster...please go faster..." Clawhauser was in total bliss.

With a smile and greater enthusiasm, Francine picked up the pace. She enjoyed watching the look of pleasure on Clawhauser's face. She felt herself begin to sweat, allowing her trunk to become slicker for greater stimulation. He let out loud purrs of joy as she pleasured him. Charmed by his purrs, she tickled his chin with one finger. His breathing grew more rapid and his purrs grew louder. Francine could feel him twitch in her trunk's grasp, sensing he was getting close, and she picked up the pace accordingly. Her trunk was now a blur moving up and down, smacking loudly as she stroked him. Clawhauser reached for the box of tissues on the desk, but it was too late. With a loud moan of pleasure, he made a mess all over Francine's shirt. His hips gently thrust with each shot, sending out streaks of white that stuck onto the pink fabric. As the sensation wore off, and his senses returned to normal, he realized what he had done, and let out a gasp of alarm.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your shirt," he said as he pulled up his pants. "I can buy you a new one."

"That's okay," said Francine as she wiped off her trunk with a tissue. "It'll come out in the wash."

Clawhauser blushed profusely, but he had a satisfied smile on his face. "I have to admit, it is certainly better with a partner then by myself."

"Well, if you need my help, be sure to give me a call." Feeling bold, she added, "Maybe next time we won't be skipping first and second base."

"Oh, I..." Clawhauser fidgeted nervously. "I don't know if we should do that."

"I-I didn't mean—"

"It's all right, I'm not mad. It's just that I'm not ready to go all the way."

"Of course..." Francine fought the urge to cover her blushing face. "This is so new to me too and...I don't think I'm ready either."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I better go home now so you can get changed. Thanks again." Clawhauser made his way to the door, feeling lonely and disappointed.

Francine sadly watched him walk to the door, Judy's words ringing in her head again. "Ben!"

"Yeah!" answered Clawhauser as he reached for the doorknob.

"Um, how about instead of playing video games tonight, why don't we...How about we start seeing each other...in person...more often."

"You mean like hang out?"

"Yeah, the movie adaptation of World of Warthogs is in theaters now. Maybe you and I could see it tonight."

Clawhauser smiled. For the first time in his life, he was lost for words. He was flattered but also nervous and excited. With all the courage he could muster, he said, "Meet me down stairs in the parking lot."

"Okay!" said Francine, with a childish giggle of joy. As soon as Clawhauser left, Francine quickly rummaged through her dresser, looking for something to wear.

#

"Thick headed vixen!" shouted Jack.

"Snobbish bunny!" shouted Skye.

Their sushi sat on the picnic table untouched as the two angrily gripped each other's paws pushing against each other in a display of dominance. Even though Skye was heavier and taller than Jack, Jack was able to hold his own, equally matched in strength. The two angrily glared at each other. Meanwhile, Judy and Nick stared at the two, utterly stunned that it had escalated so quickly.

"So you think you can handle it, huh?" said Judy, sarcastically.

"Okay, so I'll admit I might have to rescind that victory toot toot," said Nick, "but it could be worse."

Jack and Skye were completely ignoring Nick and Judy as they argued.

"All right, I think there's only one way to resolve this and that is with a game of cat and mouse," said Jack.

"You're on," said Skye. "The first one to catch the other is the winner."

"Wait, what?" said Nick, flabbergasted. "What is going on here?" Before he could say anymore, Skye and Jack separated, running off in different directions.

 _Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, Zootopia was originally going to be a spy movie called_ Savage Seas, _and it was going to be about a rabbit spy named Jack Savage. Skye was a name given to a blue-eyed artic fox seen in the conceptual art for_ Savage Seas _. Special thanks to the fan comic_ The Halo Horn Effect _by IttyBitty for giving me the inspiration for Jack and Skye's personalities._


	4. Cat and Mouse

Mating Season – Interspecies Love

Chapter 4: Cat and Mouse

Swinton and Bellwether walked into the apartment, fumbling with heavy and large grocery bags. They placed the bags onto the kitchen counter, and rummaged through the items inside.

"Eliza, are you sure this shampoo is good for my wool?" asked Bellwether. From the bag, she pulled out a bottle of Leo'Réal, which had a picture of a bathing lioness on the front.

"Of course," said Swinton, pulling out a block of saltlick from the bag. "I use it all the time."

"But you got thinner fur than I do, not to mention wool is a little more high maintenance."

"Just give it a try, Dawn. You won't regret it."

As Bellwether dug through the bag of groceries, she found several bottles of hoof polish. "Eliza, don't you think you have enough make-up?"

Swinton let out a forced laugh. "Oh, it's just for a little variety. I need to look my best for the public."

"But why would you need—"

"Could you put this on the patio, please." Swinton snatched a potted plant off of the table, and shoved it into Bellwether's hooves.

"Uh...Of course." She carried the plant onto the patio, letting in the cool air from outside. She placed the potted plant next to the sliding door, and as she looked out, to her surprise, she could see an arctic fox and a rabbit with black stripes chasing each other in the park.

"Well, that's weird," she said. "There's a fox chasing a rabbit outside."

"What's so weird about that?" asked Swinton from the kitchen.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Bellwether, sarcastically.

"It's probably Nick and Judy out for an afternoon jog."

Bellwether let out a surprised gasp. "Wait! You mean Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde live here?"

"Of course they do. They live in the apartment above me."

"They live together?" whispered Bellwether to herself. It was then she noticed Nick and Judy at the picnic table. She clutched the patio railings nervously, not sure if she should run and hide.

#

Judy and Nick were watching Jack and Skye stalking one another and hiding behind trees and bushes, quietly listening for one another.

"What's going on here?" asked Judy.

Nick swallowed a slice of sushi. "It's a game for predators called Cat and Mouse. The objective is pretty simple: Whoever sneaks up and tackles his or her opponent is the winner. With those two, this should be interesting. While Jack has speed on his side, Skye is larger and has a sharper sense of smell."

"Yeah, but why are they doing this?"

"They're not like ordinary mammals. This is probably just their way of blowing off steam."

"Shouldn't we stop them? They could get hurt."

"Nah, this is just between those two. Let's just sit here and enjoy the show." Nick picked up another piece of sushi from his bento box.

Jack sat hidden behind a tree, his ears swerving around as he listened for signs of Skye. He could hear the sounds of Skye's paws against the dirt as she darted from one hiding place to another, probably looking for him. His ears could pick up the sound of sniffing coming from the bushes. Skye was tracking him by sent, and to his alarm, he realized he was standing up wind. His rabbit instincts told him to run, but years of training taught him to overcome those instincts. Knowing that she'll come charging toward him at any minute, he had to act fast. He looked down at the ground, and he noticed the layer of ice on the grass. Getting an idea, he stepped out into the open. As he expected, Skye came running toward him. With his agility, Jack dodged out of the way at the last second, and Skye wound up sliding on the ice and landed face first onto the ground with a muffled smack. Jack leaped out to tackle Skye, but she rolled out of the way, causing him to land on the ice on all fours. While Skye struggled to stand up on the slippery ice, Jack got onto his feet and ran off into the bushes, not wanting to risk retaliation.

Jack listened for Skye from behind a tree. He expected her to rush toward him again, but to his surprise, she was quiet. He scurried out, ducking behind trees and bushes. His ears swerved around as he listened for Skye, knowing she must be hiding somewhere. Uncertain of where she disappeared to, he decided to take a chance by walking out into the open. His senses were on high alert, expecting Skye to come out of anywhere. His wide field of vision enabled him to see the whole park in front of him, but the only trace of Skye was her straw hat, which lay discarded next to a pile of snow. He cautiously approached the hat, keeping his eyes and ears trained around him, searching for any sign of Skye. As he got close to the hat, he picked it up and sniffed it, smelling Skye's fragranced coming from it. As he looked down, he noticed the trail of disturbed snow at his lower paws. His eyes followed the trail up into the pile of snow, and that was when he finally noticed a white, furry face camouflaged in the snow. He saw a pair of blue eyes open, and Skye leaped out of the snow pile, pouncing on top of him. She held him down by his shoulder with one paw. Skye held up her other paw with her claws out stretched.

Judy, watching this display with shock, was about to rush in to help Jack, but to her surprise, the two started laughing. Skye got up onto her back paws, and helped Jack up.

"You really got me there," said Jack as he picked up Skye's hat and put it back on her head. "I should have predicted you would use your camouflage."

"Don't sell yourself short. That was fast thinking with the ice." Skye affectionately cupped her paws in Jack's face. "I don't know any mammal who can keep up with me, except you." She leaned in to kiss him.

Nick and Judy stood off to the side. They approached the two, watching them curiously.

"What's going on here?" asked Judy.

Jack broke away from the kiss, letting out a content sigh. While keeping his eyes on Skye, he answered, "We are complete opposites."

"But we also complete each other," said Skye, also keeping her eyes on Jack. "Fighting like this is our way of reminding ourselves of that."

With all the excitement and hormones raging, the draw of Mating Season was taking hold of them.

"Let's fuck...right now," said Skye.

Judy stood there, flabbergasted by how forward Skye was. "Well that came out of nowhere."

"We always have sex after a game of Cat and Mouse," said Skye. "Now, if you don't mind..."

Jack let out a cry of surprise as Skye scooped him up into her arms.

"Hold on, what about dinner?" asked Judy.

"You two can eat it," said Jack. "We're not hungry, or at least not for food."

Without another word, Skye ran off with Jack in her arms, leaving Nick and Judy to look on, surprised.

"Well," said Nick as he rubbed his paws together, "we can't let the food go to waste, and that salmon roll looked really good."

"You certainly have some weird friends."

"Oh come on, Carrots, it's the Mating Season. Everybody is feeling the love today. Speaking of which," Nick knelt down to Judy's eye level and said, "after we take care of the sushi, how about we take care of each other."

Judy grinned, liking what she was hearing.

#

Jack and Skye were in their apartment, affectionately kissing each other on the bed. With hormones running wild, Skye ripped off Jack's clothes, tossing them aside. Jack followed suit, sliding off her dress. Both of them had scars all over their bodies, although Skye hid hers underneath a thick white coat. Their tongues were still dancing around each other as the two spies pulled off each other's undergarments. Skye was on all fours, putting her body weight on top of Jack. The sight and feeling of her teeth so close to his neck and mouth caused a primal fear in Jack, but he lived for excitement, and having her so close made his boner grow faster. His hormones drove him crazy with lust. He rolled her onto her back, and positioned himself between her legs. Knowing she didn't care much for foreplay, he thrust, burying himself deep inside her.

"Damn, you're small," said Skye.

"It's not the size that matters," said Jack with a grin, "it's how I use it."

As if to illustrate his point, he worked his magic. He knew full well how to pleasure a mate, and while Skye was certainly larger than the bunnies he'd slept with, he still knew how deep to go, how fast to move, and how to pleasure the G-spot. His lower paws clamped down onto the mattress for extra grip. With help from his strong legs, he buried himself in and out of her, putting his strength into each plunge.

"Oh yes, yes...!" cried Skye, clasping the headboard of the bed. The loud squeak of the mattress bothered her ears, but she didn't care. "Fuck me faster."

"Oh come on, Skye," said Jack, as he teasingly slowed his movements. "I don't want it to end too soon."

"I said faster," said Skye. She meant her words to be harsh and angry, but with hormones clouding her head, it wound up sounding like a plea.

Jack picked up the pace anyway, causing Skye to clamp down on his bone in response.

"Oh...Oh...!" Thanks to Jack's efforts and the influence of Mating Season, Skye quickly hit climax, clenching and spasming with wild pleasure. Before the sensation stoped, she grabbed Jack by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back, taking him by surprise. With a predatory grin, she began to hop onto Jack.

"Skye...!" said Jack, breathlessly. He surrendered to Skye, feeling his body tingle all over. While Jack preferred technique, Skye was more wild and unrefined. She hopped savagely up and down, putting her paws against the headboard for a bit of balance and stability. The bedsprings rang loudly in protest as if threatening to break under the constant lovemaking. He panted and tensed, gripping the bed sheets. He let out a grunt of joy, signaling that he couldn't hold back any longer, before finally hitting release.

Skye let out coos of happiness as she felt the warmth of Jack's love. With only a few more thrusts, she hit climax a second time. Letting out a satisfied howl, she collapsed into his arms and stayed there, her energy thoroughly spent.

"I'll give you one thing, Jack," said Skye, "you're better in bed than any of the lousy boyfriends I had before."

Jack buried his face into her warm fur. He didn't say anything in response...preferring to quietly enjoy the moment.


	5. My Beautiful Pig

Mating Season – Interspecies Love

Chapter 5: My Beautiful Pig

Judy tried not to gag at the smell of the salmon roll as Nick ate the last of it.

"I've never seen you eat meat before," said Judy, "and Skye was right, it's disgusting."

"It's only my nature, Carrots."

Despite her nausea and full stomach, Judy picked up a piece of sushi with her paws. With a light dunk of the soy sauce, she ate it in one gulp.

"Are you getting full already?" asked Nick, eating his egg and tofu roll.

"I normally don't eat this much, and since I have to finish both my bento and Jack's bento, I'm filling up quickly."

"Do you have room for my eggs?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, just a little bite."

After thinking it over, Judy reluctantly tore off a tiny piece of egg, and plopped it into her mouth. Gagging from the taste, she turned around and spit it out onto the ground. As she spit out multiple times to get the taste out, she saw a familiar face standing off in the distance.

"Bellwether?" exclaimed Judy. She could see Bellwether standing at the stairs to the apartments, fidgeting nervously as she noticed she'd been spotted.

Nick turned around to see her. "Oh yeah, I heard she got parole."

Bellwether approached the two. Judy and Nick silently watched her as she came near, not sure of what to make of her.

"Hey there, Judy," said Bellwether. "Would it be okay if I talked to you?"

Judy eyed her for a minute, not sure if she could trust her.

"I know I've done wrong," confessed Bellwether, tapping her hooves together. "That was over a year ago. I've had a lot of time to think about it, and I realize I've made a horrible mistake." When she got no response, she added. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

Judy eyed Bellwether, wondering what to do. When she noticed the sushi beside her, she said, "Do you want some sushi?"

"Huh!"

"Nick and I can't eat all this by ourselves," said Judy, in a forced casual tone.

"Uh...thank you!" She took a seat in front of Judy. She picked up a piece of sushi, dipped it in the soy sauce and quietly ate it.

"I know this may sound strange," said Bellwether, "I need some advice." She nervously ate another piece of sushi, keeping her eyes on the table as she talked. "I'm living with Eliza Swinton in her apartment, and the thing is...I..."

"You love her, don't you?" asked Nick, taking Judy and Bellwether by surprise.

Bellwether gawked at Nick, "How do you know?"

"Mayor Swinton also came up to me for romance advice," said Nick. "She clearly has a thing for you, and I figured you must share her feelings."

"Wait a minute," said Judy, "when did that happen?"

"She brought it up to me a few times while she was in her office," said Nick. "Obviously, like Bellwether is doing now, she wanted some advice from someone who's in an interspecies relationship."

"But it's more than just that," said Bellwether. "At least you two are still straight."

Hearing that, Judy felt a lump form in her throat, all hatred shoved aside, and empathy took its place. "I know how you feel. We moved together partly because we could no longer go to love hotels without bigots harassing us. We still get stares and demeaning comments, even here."

"But you still happily live together," said Bellwether. "How do you deal with it?"

"We deal with it together," said Nick, with a smile. "When things get rough, we support each other despite the scorn."

"And we have friends who support us," said Judy. "The Ottertons, our families, our coworkers at the ZPD, and even Mayor Swinton have all been supportive of us."

Bellwether looked up at the patio to Swinton's apartment, still unsure.

Judy reached over and comfortingly grabbed Swinton's hoof. "If you need someone to support you, we'll be there."

Bellwether wiped a tear away. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that." She again glanced up at the patio to Swinton's apartment. "I better get going."

"Go get her," said Nick as he watched Bellwether walk away.

#

Despite Nick's encouragement, Bellwether spent the rest of the evening in silence. She helped make dinner, ate along side Swinton, and afterward, Swinton took a shower. All the while, Bellwether was anxious to tell Swinton her feelings, but was unsure of how to bring it up. It felt awkward to her to just come up to Swinton and say her feelings without some kind of prompt or lead in. While Swinton was in the shower, Bellwether stood on the patio, looking up at the night sky above. The park was quiet and empty since many couples were either spending time at home or going out to a love hotel. Regardless, the real action was going on indoors. It was while she was on the patio, looking up at the moon, when she heard the sounds of lovemaking coming from Nick and Judy's apartment. She quietly wondered to herself about how they could do _it_ despite their physical size difference, especially wondering what it must feel like when he knots her. As she heard the squeak of bedsprings, she could feel her loins begin to grow hot, clearly wanting a bit of action for herself. Knowing it was time to give it a try, she stepped into the apartment, slid the glass door and the curtains shut, and sat down on the couch, nervously twiddling her hooves.

Eventually, Swinton walked into the living room wearing nothing but a towel and with green colored face cream covering her face. "Dawn, you can have the shower now."

"Eliza..." Bellwether stood up from the couch but froze.

"What is it?"

"I...I wanted to know...where you put the new bottle of shampoo." Bellwether grinned sheepishly as she mentally kicked herself.

"I already left the bottle next to the soap dispenser."

"Of course, thank you." Not sure what to say or do, she silently walked into the bedroom where she slowly took off her clothes, and laid them out neatly to be dry cleaned. By the time she stripped down to her underwear, she saw Swinton walk into the bathroom joined to the bedroom.

"Excuse me," she said, "I forgot my eye shadow."

"Eye shadow?" asked Bellwether. "We'll be going to bed soon."

"I like to apply some before I go to bed. It gives me one less thing to do in the morning."

Concerned, Bellwether followed Swinton into the bathroom, and found her rummaging through the rows upon rows of make-up in her bathroom cabinet.

"Eliza, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Eliza, ever since this morning, you've been noticeably agitated about work and about your make-up. I've never seen you like this before. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing...I..."

"Eliza, I'm your best friend. Please...Just tell me the truth."

Swinton let out a shaky sigh. "You remember when we were kids, how the other animals would often tease me? They used to call me a 'fat, ugly pig.'"

"Kids can be so mean."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, that's a common problem with being a pig. We're often stereotyped as one of the fattest and ugliest mammals in Zootopia. I thought if I just put on make-up and dressed with style, I could prove them wrong. I could face the few naysayers I met everyday with confidence. Then I became mayor of Zootopia, and now I'm in a position where I'm constantly scrutinized not just for being the first pig to be mayor of Zootopia, but also I'm expected to put on a good public appearance. I...can't do this any more." Swinton turned away from Bellwether, so she couldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. "The stress is finally getting to me."

Bellwether stood there, stunned. For so long, she often looked up to Swinton. Seeing this vulnerable side of her best friend was heartbreaking.

"Eliza..." she said, breaking the long silence, "I want you to clean off your face for me."

"Why?"

"Because if you truly believe you're ugly, then you should at least feel comfortable letting your best friend see your ugliness."

After thinking it over, Swinton turned around to stand opposite to the sink, and washed off the face cream with warm water. After drying her face with a towel, she turned to Bellwether, letting her see her face.

Bellwether put her right hoof to Swinton's cheek, feeling her soft skin. It was her first time seeing Swinton's unpainted face since they were kids, and after all those years, her complexion hadn't changed. Her skin was smooth and free of wrinkles and blemishes. Her snout and cheeks smoothly led a path into her healthy pink eyes that showed only fear and sadness. The fur on top of her head was messy and wild, but clean and shined in the bathroom lights.

"You're beautiful," said Bellwether, keeping her hoof on Swinton's cheek.

"You're just saying that?"

"True, but if you're going to feel better about yourself, you need to start seeing your own beauty, too."

"But how...?"

"You just need some support. I too know what it's like to feel scrutinized by total strangers, even if it's because of my actions and not my appearance. You've been so kind and supportive despite all the horrible things I've done. It helped me get through the darkest time of my life, and I want to return the favor. Even if all of Zootopia sees you as just an ugly pig, I'll at least be there to see the beauty you truly have."

Swinton sniffled, letting a tear escape her left eye. "You've been talking to Nick and Judy, haven't you?"

"So have you."

Swinton leaned over and kissed Bellwether on the lips. This time, Bellwether affectionately kissed her back, hormones from the Mating Season affecting her mind. She wrapped her arms around Swinton's back, holding her tightly. As she reached around Swinton, the knot on her towel came loose, and fell off of her. Bellwether backed away, and got to see Swinton in full. She had never before seen Swinton naked. She was stout like any pig would be, but with sensual female curves, particularly notable around the hips and chest. Feeling bashful, Swinton covered her chest with her arms. Not wanting Swinton to feel singled out, she removed her undergarments, and let them land on the bathroom floor. She felt her face growing hot, feeling more aware of herself as she showed her full self to Swinton. Unlike Swinton, her female features weren't as well pronounced, particularly under the cover of her wool.

"May I..." Swinton felt herself growing even more bashful as love and hormones flooded through her system just at the sight of Bellwether.

"What is it?" asked Bellwether.

"Dawn, I...Can I touch your wool?"

"Of course."

Swinton leaned forward and buried her snout into Bellwether's chest. "Hmmmmm! Soft and warm..."

"You like it? You're the only mammal I'll ever let touch it."

Swinton ran her hooves into the wool while keeping her face against Bellwether's chest. She ran her hooves along the belly and around the back. She reached for the tail and gently pulled on it. Bellwether was too wrapped up in the moment to care. The heat was growing between their legs, and they couldn't stand it any longer. Swinton backed away from Bellwether with a seductive grin on her face. She sashayed out of the bathroom, turning off the lights as she left, and headed toward the bed. All the while, Bellwether was eyeing her swaying tail. Swinton sat down on the bed, beckoning her partner to come forward with her hoof. Bellwether sat down on the bed beside her. Swinton happily laid her out on the bed, and continued to kiss her. Bellwether reached down and found the warm spot between her partner's legs. Swinton reached for Bellwether's privates, wanting to return the favor. The two lovingly messaged each other. Swinton separated her lips from Bellwether to let out moans of joy. By the time they felt moisture on their hooves, they knew they were ready.

"Dawn, do you want to take over or should I?"

"I want you to take over. I just want to lie here, and admire my beautiful pig."

Assuming the role of the active participant, Swinton got into position between Bellwether's legs. "Are you ready, Dawn?"

Bellwether smiled and nodded.

Swinton nervously made contact, letting out a coo of surprise as she felt her partner's warmth and wetness. When males and females come together, the methodology was obvious. For two females, it required some experimentation. She spent the first five minutes trying to find the right position to scissor her partner. She tried it on her back, but found it hard to move. Using both arms, she lifted her back off the bed, but that just hurt her back. She tried lying on top of Bellwether, and although the wool felt good against her bare skin, it was harder to maintain contact where it mattered the most. Eventually, she settled on sitting on her knees, getting straight up as she ground into her partner. As she found the sweet spot, the two let out oinks and bleats of pleasure.

"Oh, Eliza..." said Bellwether with deep, panting breaths.

The mattress squeaked as Swinton had her way with Bellwether. As the minutes ticked by, she slowly increased the speed, the creaks of the bedsprings were drowning out the noise of the two lesbians. Swinton did much of the work, her body sweating and her hips growing tired from the effort. Despite her exhaustion, she pressed on, working as fast as she could to build toward the finish. All the while, Bellwether lay there, watching Swinton work with fascination. In the dim light, she could make out every curve of her sensual body. The sweat made her skin sparkle like diamonds in the light streaming from the bedroom blinds. Bellwether had to hold onto her glasses with one hoof to keep them from sliding off. She didn't want to miss a second of seeing Swinton's heaving and flexing body. As they were tipped over the edge, Swinton gave one last thrust before she and Bellwether finally came, letting out a cry to the ceiling.

As the sensation ebbed away and the afterglow took over, the two stayed in their positions, their panting slowing down. Feeling tired, Swinton got into bed with Bellwether and covered the blankets over them. Bellwether took off her glasses and set them down on the bedside table. The two lay on their sides, staring at each other, holding each other's hooves.

"Eliza, what happens to us now?"

"I suppose this is how we spend our lives together,"

"But what if..." Bellwether paused. Now that the afterglow was gone, the fear of ridicule was weighing heavily on her mind once again. "I can't help but wonder if—"

Swinton affectionately kissed Bellwether, cutting her off. "Well, _we_ can't let fear stop _us_. Don't worry about _our_ past, and instead focus on _our_ future."

Bellwether smiled and cuddled against Swinton. Although it was a cold night, they felt warm in each other's embrace.

#

Judy sat on top of Nick, quietly waiting for Nick's knot to come undone. The two had just finished their third session. Normally they wouldn't push so hard, but Mating Season made them crave more, and after that, they were exhausted. As soon as Judy could pull herself free, she lay beside Nick, almost every muscle in her body going limp.

"Oh, I needed that," said Nick. As he cuddled next to Judy, he noticed her ears were turned to the walls, and she seemed to be listening intently. "Carrots, is something wrong?"

With her sensitive bunny hearing, she could hear Swinton and Bellwether down below as well as Skye and Jack in the next few apartments over. All of them were at the close of lovemaking. With an adjustment to her ears, she could even hear Francine and Clawhauser coming home. Although she couldn't make out what they were saying, she could tell from the tone of their voices that they were happy.

"Carrots?"

Judy gave him a warm smile. "I'm just happy there's been another successful Mating Season."

 **The End**


End file.
